Why Me?
by Katie9
Summary: Annie is new at school and everyone in school and at home hates her. ***COMPLETE*** Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Annie's heart was pounding as she walked down the halls of her new school.   
-"Who's the new girl, and what's with her onsomble?" Teri asked her best friend.  
  
-"Don't ask me, I don't even wanna know. I mean who wears cloths like that?" Ashley replied in a strangely valley girl-like tone.  
  
-"EEEW! Look at those shoes they- Oh, hey, Jack!" Teri and Ash both perked up when they saw Jack Phillips (the school's biggest hottie) approach them.  
  
-"Uhh, hey, guys." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, he looked aweffully troubled.  
Ash shot a worried glance at Teri  
  
-"Are you, like, ok?"  
  
-"Yeah," he said almost laughing, "I'm just having some family problems."  
  
-"Explain yourself."  
  
-"Well you see, there's this girl, Annie, I don't know if you've seen her around, but her parents, my mom's BEST friends are in the Middle East helping with some bizzare peace project. Anyways, so Annie's staying with us for God knows how long, and the real problem is that I can't stand her!!! She drives me crazy with her taking controll methods, or whatever."  
  
-"Yuck!"  
  
-"Yeah, tell me about it. Oh my God, and it gets worse every day she thinks that everyone's completley in love with her and ask anyone, they all hate her!"  
  
-"Well..." Teri said as she shut her locker, "my advice to you, is to make her life a living hell. Make it so terrible for her that she will be desprate to find any other place to stay and she'll be out of your hair in no time.  
  
-"Exactly how long is no time?"  
Ashely answered this time.  
  
-"Oh, I don't know, a couple months max."  
  
-"K, thanks, guys." He turned and walked away looking as if he had never herd of the words sleep or rest. He looked down at his scedual, Biology. Great, he thought sarcastically as he trugded down the hall to Mrs. Weenenburg's classroom.  
  
Make her life a living hell.  
Make her life a living hell.  
Make her life a living hell.  
These thoughts went through his head durring the entire morning, now, it was lunch time.  
  
Annie starred duscustedly at the greenish glob of mush that was oozing off the sides of her plate. She saw Jack sitting alone at small table. She strode over to him throwing away the gloop into a nearby trash can (it had made her loose her appittite).  
  
-"Hey, Jack!" She startled him so badley that he slammed his hand on to the handle of his fork causing it to go twirling into the air and hit Teri right in the forehead, slimy goop was dripping all in her hair and all over her cloths.  
  
-"EEEEWWW, eeww gross, sick, get it OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Teri screeched and half danced around waving her arms in the air.  
  
-"Here, here, let me help you!" Kind hearted, but nieve Annie came running to the rescue. she grabbed a bunch of napkins and and began to wipe Teri off. But Annie's efforts were no good, in fact, things only got worse. The goop had begun to spread all over Teri and as Annie went to get more napkins, she tripped and spilled chocolate milk all over Teri's skirt.  
  
-"OH, EEWW! Yuck, get away from me you, you FREAK! You stupid idiot, I doubt you can do anything right!" Teri was ruthless.  
"I mean, c'mon! Who on earth is so stupid, oh wait, maybe the fact that you're not from this plannet has somthing to do with your insanity!" People around began to laugh. Including Jack. Annie's eyes traveled from Jack to Teri, Teri to the other laughing students, and back to Jack again. She looked at him, confused and hurt as she wached him keil over in laughter as Teri continued to critisize.  
  
-"Although I'm beginning to wonder if phycosis isn't the only problem. In fact, I'm beginning to think that she's a lesie!" The volume of the surrounding laughter hightened.  
  
-"I mean did you see the way she was trying to grope me. I mean, like, what a perve. Not only are you a hideous mentally challenged freak, you're a perverted lesbian! Now, freak, hear me out. You're not gonna make it at this school, especially if you pull stunts like that, I suggest you do us all a favor and leave this school for good, k? Ok. Babie now." Annie scanned the crowd as she began to back away. Jack, and Clu were throwing food at her and telling her to run away like a baby. She had looked up to Clu so much, he was so smart and still so funny! And Jack, she couldn't even think about Jack. What had she ever done to them?  
Thoughts were swirling through her already spinning head and her tounge began to taste like she drank a boiling hot bodel of cleaner. Annie's heart sank and her stomach jumped into ther troat, she began to tremble.  
  
-"Why you, Jack?" Annie whispered so no one could hear her. She wanted to run. Just run. Run so far that no one could find her. After all, to the best of her knowledge nobody loved her, or even liked her. Her parents a bandoned her while she was still in the worst of her situation, Molly never stopped yelling at her and wouldn't let her sing, she didn't need to explain why Clu and Jack hated her, and Carey gives her the cold sholder. And to top it all off, Annie has no friends and the teachers treat her like a lower life form. How much worse can it get?  
What a stupid question to ask. Poor Annie turned to run, but she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
-"oh no! Not again!"  
  
-"Not again what?" Ash yelled from behined her. Annie Began to breathe unatually hevily and she fell to her knees, gagging. Not here, not now! She thought, and than she threw up. Annie hurled all over the cafitearia floor, right as three teachers came running. Everyone was screaming and jumping to miss the throw-up. Annie was paler that a ghost as Mrs. Kennington (the nurse) led her away. 


	2. Chapter 2

-"why me? Why me? Why me" Annie sat rocking back and forth in the nurses office. Mrs. Kennington came in accompanied by Jack and Teri.  
  
-"You two sit down right here, and I'll go get somthing to get you cleaned up." she hurried chubby self out of the office. No! Don't leave me alone with them! Annie thought despratley wishing the nurse could read her mind. Teri leaned over and whispered somthing into Jack's ear.  
  
-"A living hell, remember?"  
  
-"Yeah." He got up and walked over to Annie. She gave him a pathetically hopeful look, half expecting him to apoligize. But to her dismay, he smirked at her and asked her if she was going to the belimic convention. She just turned away from him and shook her head.  
  
-"What," he pressed "are you too afraid to open your mouth because you might hurl again?"  
  
-"No." Annie's voice cracked.  
  
-"Well, then what's your deal?" He just wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
-"Nothing-I-I-don't know what happened, I guess I just got sick, ok?"  
  
-"Right, sick of guys." Annie turned away from him and hugged her knees, hoping that she would disappear. Instead, Mrs. Kennington finally came back with a clean pair of Teri's clothes, some disinfectiant soap and a towel.  
  
-"Teri, go into the other room and change." Teri thanked Mrs. Kennington, took the clothes and went into the other room.  
  
-"No peeking, Annie." she said in an cruel, taunting voice. Annie tried her hardest to hold back her tears and Jack tried his hardest to hold back his laughter. 


	3. Chapter 3

That night, like always, Annie spent the evening in her room writing songs and listening to other music. She missed Fi. She always understood, and she knew how Annie felt about Jack. But no one knew about her and why couldn't controll her gag reflects. Annie didn't want to tell anyone because they would just show her fake pity and wouldn't really love her like a part of their family. Annie sat on her bed and listened to Jack and Clu talk outside.  
Clu punched Jack on the sholder.  
  
-"Damn! You're so lucky! Nothin' that funny ever hapens when I went there."  
  
-"Yeah well, stuff like that never really hapens on a regular bases, what a perfact day to visit, huh."  
  
-"Chaos in the cafitearia, reminds me of my youth!" Clu said sarcastically as he danced around the hall. Jack laughed. Annie always thought that he did that too often. She wished he didn't laugh about everything. Jack and Clu went into Jack's room and cranked up the music and Clu told his highschool stories to Jack and gave him advice on all the teachers and girls and so on and so forth. And at that moment, Annie was ispired to write a song. She became so engrosed that she wrote six songs and by the time she looked at the clock, it was 3:32 A.M.   
  
-"Yikes, it's late." Annie changed and went to bed, not feeling much better than she had earlier.  
  
  
  
*****  
Annie woke up with a start, as her alarm clock buzzed annoyingly.   
  
-"No, no! Don't be morning already!" Annie got up and dressed, she didn't feel like doing her hair so she just brushed it out and left it down. Annie Thaelen, doopy eyed and naushes came stumbling down the stairs and walked right out of the house whithout a word. On her way to the bus stop she could hear other students still laughing and whispering about yesterday. Why had everything gone completly and utterly wrong anyway? Well, it was probably just Annie's luck. She never had all too great luck. Annie sat alone somewhere in the middle of the classroom and took verry carefull notes. She figured that if she concentrated hard enough on schoolwork and never interacted with anyone than maybe, just maybe she'd dissapear, entirely. And even if she couldn't dissapear, she atleast wanted to have one person on her side, but she was obviously asking for too much.   
Why was she so afraid? How could she be so afraid of fear that it affected her phisically. Fear, Annie's biggest weakness when she is afraid she throws up or wets her pants and she's even passed out. But if it get's too intense, in she begins to get too scared she can literally have a melt down. The part of her brain that expresses stress and fear will practially explode. She can't watch horror films, she can't go out on Halloween or to any haunted houses and she can't go on roller coasters. What a life.   
And her it was, October 26, almost Halloween the one night a year where she misses everything and the one night when everything goes wrong. 


	4. Chapter 4

*****  
-"Happy Halloween!!" Molly yelled, dancing around in her witch costume. Jack, Carey, and Clu were dessed like evil demon zombie things and were sneaking the trick-or-treat candy into pillow cases. Annie sat on the stairs, costumeless, watching them. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the happy family that she had longed so greatly to be a part of. Ned was a clown and Irene was a vampire, everyone was dressed up exceped Annie. Afterall, she couldn't dress up, she couldn't watch TV because the scary shows, let alone dress up and go out. Annie sighed and went into the TV room and put in "BRING IT ON" and curled up on the couch with a blanket.  
  
-"Annie, where going out." Molly shouted from the other room. "Don't burn the house down!"  
  
-"And no girls!" Clu added cruely. But Annie never seemed to defend herself. She cared for them too much, she just took the criticizem and hid her pain.  
  
-"I won't, Molly!" Annie called back, deliberatly igloring Clu's extra comment.   
  
-"I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot-" Annie recited along with the movie. She was bored out of her mind, but at least she got to pick the TV show. But not really, she couldn't watch any Halloween specials for fear of being afraid so she watched "BRING IT ON" over and over and over.   
Just when Annie got up to make popcorn, the phon rang. Annie walked over to the grey phone hanging on the kitchen wall wondering who would call on Halloween night.  
  
-"Hello?"  
  
-"Annie, what are you most afraid of?" Annie couldn't recognize the voice on the other line.  
  
-"Who is this?!" She began to panic.  
  
-"Somone who knows you top to bottem, I watch your every move, Annie Thaelen." Annie, completely horified on her first reflex, hung up the phone and sat down on the floor, scared out of her right mind. Any normal person would know that it was most likely just a prank caller, but nothing like this had ever happened to her before and she didn't know how to handle it. In a matter of seconds the phone rang again, only this time, Annie didn't answer. So the mystery caller left a message:  
  
-"You can't avoid me, Annie Thaelen. I know what you're most afraid of and I know that you're alone-" then came the dial tone. Annie was now shaking so hard that she couldn't even hold her glass of water without spilling it all over herself.   
The threatening calls went on for hours on end and Annie had thrown up atleast four times by the time the caller called for the tenth time. And this time, Annie couldn't handel it. She ran outside screaming, but her yells for help were cut off by the sight of somthing moving in the bushes. She stood there, whatching it and she could tell that it was watching her. And at the moment she least expected it, whatever it was jumped out at her black robes and a knife and that was the last thing Annie remembered before waking up in the hospital and 12:47 P.M. 


	5. Chapter 5

-"HE'S OUT TO GET ME!! HE KNOWS I'M ALONE!" Annie sat up and looked around. There was a doctor there standing over her. He seemed like a fairly nice guy so Annie fell back on her hospital bed and began to rub her forehead.   
  
-"Don't worry about a thing, no one is going to get you. I can gaurentee that you'll be fine. I just need you to explain to me every thing that you remember, like who scared you, why you were alone, why you passed out." Annie sat up again.  
  
-"Well, you see, I kinda have this problem."  
  
-"What sort of problem?"  
  
-"I can't be too afraid of anything. Because if I get too scared, then I throw up or pass out. But if it gets too bad, i can go in a major melt down and instantly die." Annie began to tremble at the thought. She always did.   
  
-"Well, Annie, would you like the good news or the bad news first?" The doctor acted like the bad news would be nothing worse then her favorate TV show being cancled, but it was worse. Much, much worse.   
  
-"Bad news." Annie said, pretending that she could handle it. The doctor shifted uneasily.  
  
-"Well..." He hesitated again. "You've been raped." He emeadiatilly looked a way from her eyes, he didn't want to see her reaction.  
  
-"WHAT?!" Annie broke down into tears and the doctor wrapped his arms around her, reassuring her that it would be all right. He explaned to her that the pregnancy test results hadn't come in yet but he'd tell her as soon as he found out, and with that, he left to get her some food. But how on earth could she eat? She was raped for hell's sake, and she didn't even know if she was pregnant or not. And if she was, she'd have no clue who the father was.   
  
-"Jesus Christ, Mary and Joseph, Lord Almighty, will you just kill me now!?!" Annie stared out the window at the little children in thier costumes running around from house to house and she studied over all the cool Halloween decorations and laughed at the kids that were fighting over a caramel apple. She had learned to enjoy others people's happiness, since she didn't have mush of her own. She liked watching other people be happy, especially the people she lived with. With the sound of a syren near by, Annie was brought back to her troubling thoughts. She once again began to shiver at the thought of being a mother.   
Abortion was not on option. She refused to kill, but there's no way in hell that she could afford to keep it. It seemed as though adoption was the only resolution-but wait a minute. She hasn't even found is she's pregnant or not, but she figured that it was better to know what to do if she did have a baby. Annie was shaken from her deep thoughts by a shuffel of feet and five hard bangs on the hospital room door.   
  
-"Uh, who-who-is it?" Annie said weakly. With all that was on her mind, she had almost forgotten how to speak.  
  
-"It's Jack, Annie, unlock the door." Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Annie got up and walked over to the door, but instead of opening it she put her ear to it.  
  
-"Why sould I let you in? Give me one goot reason." She never wanted to see him again.  
  
-"I have the results-" Before he could finish Annie threw open the door and yanked him, Clu, and Carey into the room and shut the door and locked again. Without a word she ripped the resluts out of Jack's hand. Slowly she read over and over. Positive, positive +. She looked up at the three boys in shock as the realization sturck them.   
  
-"Oh, Annie, I'm so sorry-" Carry was cut off by Annie who was in a crying rage.  
  
-"Sorry for what Carey Bell? Sorry's not gonna cut it, thanks to you I was left all alone on Halloween and NOW I'M PREGNANT!! If you three jerks would take a second to notice that maybe I had feelings for you, maybe I love you and I want to be a part of your family, but you abviously can't handle somone caring for you as much as I do. Don't you see? I threw up because I was scared. I'm physisally unable to handle fear, if I get too scared I will die! I almost died back there, but you know what? I wish i had died in your font yard, bucause now I have to go through nine months of HELL just to give up my baby. So it can live in an orhanage and watch other kids go home with their new families and hate me because I gave it up!" Annie was sobbing and choking as she crawled under her bed and hugged her knees.  
  
  
-"Hey, hey, Annie, shh calm down. Please just calm down." Jack crawled under the bed and began to rock Annie in his arms, whispering comforthin things into her ear. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Annie fell asleep in Jack's arms. She dozed off with one last comforting thought Jack had promesed to be the father of her child.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
